Méfiezvous des rimes !
by Scilia
Summary: Ronon est blessé lors d’une mission et met l’infirmerie en émoi… bah quoi, c’est pas sa faute s’il est sexy ! slurp


**Méfiez-vous des rimes !**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Snifff…. Ronon !!

**Auteur** :

**Genre :** Humour… enfin j'espère !!

**Résumé** : Ronon est blessé lors d'une mission et met l'infirmerie en émoi… bah quoi, c'est pas sa faute s'il est sexy !! slurp

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici ma première fic Atlantis partie d'un délire avec ma sister devant un épi de Charmed. J'ai rajouté un de mes persos réguliers, Sarah MacLane, parce que je trouve qu'elle irait très bien avec Ronon (même si ce n'est pas le cas dans cette histoire) et qu'elle a une manière de réagir qui collait parfaitement avec la fic. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de décrire Sarah alors en quelques mots : grande, rousse, yeux verts, mutine et dynamique. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et vous ferez au moins esquisser un sourire ;)

Bonne lecture !

L'équipe du colonel Sheppard venait d'effectuer une mission de routine sur P9X-82. Enfin de routine… tout était bien allé jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent le chemin de wraiths affamés qui en aurait bien fait leur quatre heures (nda : et ils ne sont pas les seuls !!) mais c'était sans compter sur Teyla, Ronon, McKay, Sheppard et le major Sarah MacLane, qui avait intégré l'équipe six mois plutôt, qui n'avaient aucune intention de servir de repas à leurs ennemis (nda : on se demande bien pourqoi ). Un combat long et décousu avait suivi durant lequel Ronon Dex avait été blessé au torse. Après moult péripéties, nos amis avaient pu regagner la Porte des Etoiles. Dès leur retour sur Atlantis, MacLane avait accompagné Ronon à l'infirmerie tandis que Teyla, Sheppard et McKay faisaient leur rapport au Dr Weir. En fait, McKay se plaignit plus qu'autre chose mais ce brave docteur avait l'habitude et n'hésita pas à lui dire que le menu à la cantine était excellent dans le seul but de se débarrasser de lui. Elle put ensuite reprendre le cours du débriefing avec Teyla et John.

Dès leur arrivée à l'infirmerie, le major avait senti tous les regards se tourner vers eux. Ronon avait l'air mal en point mais il avait refusé de s'appuyer sur elle (nda : ah les males et leur égo !!). Le Dr Beckett accourut dès qu'il les vit passer le seuil.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le médecin en aidant Ronon à s'asseoir sur un lit (nda : bizarrement, l'égo masculin disparait quand un compagnon aussi viril que vous vous propose son aide… euh… enfin dans le cas de Beckett… hum pour la virilité ).

- Une embuscade, répondit Sarah tandis qu'une infirmière venait en renfort.

- Mmm… ça n'a pas l'air trop profond, constata Beckett. Quelques points de suture et du repos devraient suffire.

- Parfait, bougonna Ronon en colère de s'être fait blesser.

- Margareth, le kit de suture, s'il vous plait, fit Carson à son assistante qui était totalement subjuguée par le Runner en train de retirer son tee-shirt en peau d'on ne sait quel animal (nda : z'avez remarqué qu'il en a jamais assez pour faire un tee-shirt entier ? Non pas que ça me dérange parce que… slurp de chez slurp !!).

- Et aller, une de plus, grommela le major MacLane dans sa barbe (nda : oui, je sais, techniquement, elle n'en a pas).

- Margareth, insista Beckett.

- Hein ?... ah… euh… oui, docteur, tout de suite. Je vous ramène une sonde urinaire !

- Merci, répondit machinalement Carson avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait demandé. Un kit de suture, Margareth !

- Oups… pardon, docteur, s'excusa-t-elle en ayant du mal à arracher son regard du torse nu de Ronon.

- Chaque fois c'est pareil, soupira Sarah que ce genre de comportement agaçait au plus haut point.

- - Pardon ? Fit Carson qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Dès qu'il passe la porte de l'infirmerie, elles deviennent toutes dingues ! Quoique… les couloirs sont souvent embouteillés quand Ronon s'entraine au gymnase et je ne vous raconte pas le nombre de femmes qui ont soudainement faim lorsqu'il arrive au mess !

- Vous devez imaginer des choses, major. Il n'y a rien de particulier ici, déclara Carson en désinfectant la plaie du Runner qui écoutait attentivement la conversation (nda : faut dire que ce n'est pas non plus un grand orateur… pas taper Ronnon ! Je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxx).

- Vraiment ? Railla MacLane. Il est donc tout à fait normal que la patiente du lit voisin ait de la bave au coin des lèvres, qu'une infirmière vide un bassin depuis dix bonnes minutes et que, depuis notre arrivée, trois scientifiques féminines aient débarqué pour des broutilles ?

- Vous exagérez, répondit le médecin en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'infirmerie. Peut-être pas pour la bave, rajouta-t-il finalement avec un sourire.

- C'est pitoyable, fit Sarah.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Ronon n'est pas à votre goût que vous devez réagir ainsi. Nous sommes sur une petite base et il est normal que les instincts primaires prennent le dessus, expliqua Beckett psychologue.

- Je vous en prie, Carson, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est bâti comme un apollon ou que Dex rime avec sexe qu'il faut se mettre dans des états pareils !

- Dex rime avec sexe…, répéta le médecin pensif, ah oui, je n'avais jamais remarqué !

- Vous êtes en manque, major ? Demanda le Runner qui avait, jusque là, suivi la conversation silencieusement.

- Même si vous étiez le dernier homme dans la galaxie de Pégase et la Voie Lactée réunies, je ne coucherai jamais avec vous ! Répondit Sarah du tac au tac.

- Moi, je suis libre, répondit aussitôt Margareth qui était revenue depuis un moment avec son kit et qui bavait devant Ronon.

- Evidement ! S'exclama MacLane. Docteur, il va s'en sortir ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Carson qui se demandait quelle mouche la piquait (nda : tant que ce n'est pas une mouche tsé-tsé…ok, je sors… ah ben non, vous ne pourrez pas avoir la suite, et toc !).

- Parfait, je vous laisse en espérant que vous ne finirez pas noyés par les litres de bave de ces dames ! Lança le major avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Ronon.

- Aucune idée. Margareth, vous pouvez… MARGARETH ! S'énerva Beckett en se demandant si finalement Sarah n'avait pas raison.

- Oh pardon, docteur ! Répondit l'infirmière en essuyant aussi discrètement que possible le filet de bave qui avait commencé à dégouliner sur son menton.

- Allez aider le Dr Parker, s'il vous plait.

- Mais…, bredouilla l'infirmière visiblement déçue d'être arrachée à la contemplation du torse viril de Ronon.

- Tout de suite !

- Bien, docteur… au revoir, monsieur Sex… euh Dex ! Reprit l'infirmière en réalisant son lapsus qui la fit rougir.

- On dirait que Sarah avait raison finalement, fit Carson en s'appliquant à recoudre la blessure de son patient.

- A propos des femmes ? Demanda Ronon.

- Oui. Vous semblez provoquer… comment dire… une forte attirance sur le sexe féminin.

- Jamais remarqué.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Beckett qui aurait aimé avoir autant de pouvoir sur les femmes.

- Ben oui.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux pendant que Carson soignait le Runner. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir (nda : oui, semblait parce que Ronon n'est pas vraiment du genre à réfléchir mais plutôt du genre « je tape-je pose les questions ensuite »). Beckett finissait son dernier point. Il était très content de lui, il avait utilisé une technique de point de croix que lui avait enseigné un guérisseur sur 4FG-72 et maintenant le torse de Ronon s'ornait d'un joli papillon. Le Runner ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à se demander quelle mouche avait piqué le major MacLane.

- Doc ?

- Oui, Ronon, répondit Carson en prenant une photographie de son œuvre.

- Vous savez pourquoi le major a réagit comme ça ?

- Eh bien… Margareth, retournez aider Parker !!

- Mais docteur…, protesta l'infirmière qui était là depuis un moment.

- Immédiatement ! S'énerva Beckett.

Il attendit que l'infirmière soit retournée auprès du Dr Parker qui était surchargé par le nombre de femmes venues se plaindre de divers maux juste pour admirer Ronon. Carson remarqua quelques traces de bave à droite et à gauche sur ces dames et secoua la tête doucement avant de reporter son attention sur Ronon, toujours torse nu, qui attendait sa réponse.

- Voila… je ne suis pas psychologue mais... comment dire… je crois que Sarah est tout simplement jalouse de toutes ces femmes qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de baver sur vous.

- Jalouse ?

- Oui. Que pensez-vous d'elle ?

- Du major ? Demanda Ronon qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Oui.

- Euh… elle se bat plutôt bien, n'hésite pas à se servir de son arme quand il le faut et j'ai une confiance totale en elle.

- D'accord, ça c'est le coté militaire mais en tant que femme.

- Euh…

- Vous la trouvez jolie ? Insista Carson qui se demandait comment on pouvait être aussi idiot quand on parlait d'autre chose que de combats, d'armes ou de wraiths.

- Ben…

- Ok, ce n'est pas grave. Laissez tomber, vous pouvez remettre votre tee-shirt, conclut Carson qui en avait assez de cette conversation.

- Ok, merci, répondit Ronon en se levant.

Sous des dizaines de paire d'yeux féminins, le Runner mit fin au bavage général en remettant son haut. A peine fut-il sorti de l'infirmerie qu'un brouhaha intense s'éleva, chacune voulant partager ses impressions sur Dex. Beckett soupira avant de se mettre au centre de la pièce.

- Que tous ceux qui ne sont pas réellement malades sortent de l'infirmerie !

Carson regarda la pièce se vider, laissant enfin un calme reposant et trois malades hommes, plus ou moins recouverts de bave, enfin tranquille. Il retourna vaquer à ses occupations tandis que le Runner se dirigeait vers la salle d'entrainement. Il avait rendez-vous avec Teyla pour une de leurs séances quotidiennes. L'Athosienne lui avait proposé de reporter à cause de sa blessure mais il avait refusé prétextant que ce n'était qu'une broutille (nda : fierté quand tu nous tiens !). Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir menant au gymnase, il vit Sheppard adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Visiblement, il observait le combat qui se déroulait dans la salle.

- Colonel.

- Ronon, vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, répondit-il en découvrant l'identité des combattants qui n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y avait des spectateurs.

Teyla esquiva de justesse un coup de bambou que Sarah comptait lui porter à la cuisse. L'Athosienne répondit en frappant le major à l'épaule mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui porter un deuxième coup. D'un cloche-pied avisé, Sarah la fit tomber à terre et posa son bâton contre sa gorge.

- Vous avez fait d'énormes progrès, déclara Teyla tandis qu'elle lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- J'ai besoin de me défouler, expliqua Sarah qui se retrouvait habituellement par terre.

- Un problème ? Demanda l'Athosienne en se remettant en position pour l'affrontement suivant.

- Non, pas vraiment… vous avez déjà remarqué l'attitude des femmes lorsque Ronon est dans le coin ? La questionna finalement le major MacLane qui savait que leur conversation resterait privée (nda : euh… va falloir vous payer des lunettes les filles).

- Oh vous voulez dire quand elles arrêtent toutes ce qu'elles font juste pour le regarder passer ?

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Sarah en esquivant un coup de bambou.

- Cette attitude vous parait… anormale ? Demanda-t-elle en portant une nouvelle attaque.

- Non… oui… c'est juste agaçant ! Elles bavent dessus comme un chien devant un os !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un chien mais c'est plutôt une réaction normale devant un homme séduisant, non ?

- Vous le trouvez séduisant ? S'enquit Sarah tellement surprise qu'elle n'évita pas le coup que lui portait son adversaire.

- Ah, je crois qu'on parle de vous, fit discrètement Sheppard à Ronon.

- Eh bien… il est… derrière vous, bredouilla Teyla avec un sourire dépité.

- Colonel… ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- Oh juste assez pour savoir que vous trouvez toutes les deux notre ami Ronon séduisant et que vous en avez assez de voir les autres femmes d'Atlantis… comment déjà ? Demanda John au Runner.

- Baver, répondit ce dernier amusé.

- Oui, c'est ça, baver dessus, termina Sheppard avec un large sourire. Si vous voulez mon avis, poursuivit-il pour Ronon, elle est juste un peu jalouse, ça lui passera.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, protesta énergiquement Sarah outrée.

- Major, nous devrions en rester là pour le moment, proposa Teyla diplomate (nda : alors là, tu rêves !).

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes d'accord avec lui ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit l'Athosienne. Il commence à être tard et… je meurs de faim.

- Allez, dites-lui ce que vous pensez vraiment, relança John.

- Colonel, murmura Teyla mal à l'aise.

- Il n'y aucune honte à éprouver de l'attirance pour un homme « séduisant », dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot, et d'être jalouse des femmes qui le regardent.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Répéta Sarah rouge de honte.

- Je vous assure, c'est même plutôt rassurant, poursuivit Sheppard. Bon, vous auriez pu avoir le bon goût de craquer sur votre supérieur même si dans l'armée, c'est plutôt mal vu (nda : c'est pour ça que l'on a toujours pas droit à du ship dans Stargate ?? Jack & Sam forever !!) donc Ronon est un bon choix. Il est viril, costaud et ça doit être une affaire dans un lit.

- Colonel ! S'écria Sarah furieuse tout en jetant son bâton dans un coin de la pièce.

Mieux valait qu'elle s'éloigne rapidement si elle ne voulait pas finir par être jugée pour Shepparicide ( nda : je sais, ça n'existe pas mais comme je suis l'auteuse j'écris ce que je veux !). Elle s'inclina devant Teyla et s'excusa de la quitter de la sorte. L'Athosienne hocha la tête, lui offrant un sourire compréhensif.

- La preuve qu'elle est jalouse, déclara Sheppard alors que Sarah était encore à portée d'oreille.

- Ah ? Fit Ronon très loquace sur ce coup (nda : comme d'hab quoi. Teal'c a plus de classe avec ses « Indeed »).

- Je ne suis pas jalouse !! Cria le major MacLane en poursuivant son chemin.

- John, vous y allez un peu fort avec elle.

- Mais non. Prendre conscience de sa jalousie, c'est le premier pas pour guérir, assura-t-il.

- POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE !! Explosa-t-elle avant de tourner au coin du couloir.

- Elle l'est, fit Ronon avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh oui mais vous savez ce que ça veut dire, fit Sheppard, vous avez une touche !

- Les hommes, peu importe de quel système solaire ils viennent, ils sont tous pareils, se lamenta Teyla en ramassant les bambous.

**The end !**

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, bon ou mauvais, je ne mords pas !!


End file.
